The Fashion Of His Love
by jmixmaster
Summary: When a chance move plucks a boy away from everything he loves, he meets James. Will a relationship form? And if it does will it survive the tests it is put through? Pre-BTR, James and OC.
1. Prelude

**A/N:** Welcome to The Fashion Of His Love! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! :D Please review!

Fully italicized sentences are the thoughts of the current character.

* * *

><p><em>Ryan POV<em>

Why did we have to move to this _shithole_? I mean, Delaware is a shithole too, but not as bad as Minnesota. It's so cold here I think my blood is going to freeze. It never got this cold in Delaware. God I miss my friends. Why did we have to move here again? My mom's job just _had_ to transfer her to fucking Antarctica of all places. "Oh fuck!" I yelled as I slipped on a patch of ice. "Ryan Henry Ayers! Don't use that kind of language!" my mom said as she helped me up. "Sorry mom, it just kind of slipped." I wasn't really sorry, they are just words, right? We had arrived in Minnesota last night and it was not fun getting here. Did I mention that we drove all the way from Delaware? You want to talk about one long ass drive, it took us 3 days to get here. Three long days of McDonald's, cheap hotels, and traffic. But, the drive wasn't all bad. We went through lots of cities, and I love architecture and interior design so it was fun seeing each cities architectural identity. Other than that, the trip was hell.

We are bought a nice little mission styled bungalow. I loved it. The beautiful cherry-toned wood built-ins and the beautiful amber light fixtures. It just felt so warm even though we hadn't fully unpacked yet. It was November, so many neighbors were getting their houses decorated for Christmas before they got any major snowstorms. I couldn't wait until we were fully unpacked and then we could decorate our house for the holidays. I loved Christmas, it had always been my favorite time of year. I missed those times when my whole family would gather at my grandma's house and have Christmas dinner and exchange presents with each other. Oh how much things can change in 10 years.

I walked outside to get some more boxes. I grabbed a box that was marked "Ryan's Room" and walked up the porch and into the house. I walked to my room, set the box down on my bed and opened it up with curiosity. All it was only clothes. Stupid clothes. But hey, at least I had good style. I shut the box and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. My mom was unwrapping dishes and putting them in their proper place in the cabinets and I asked "What are we going to do for dinner?". She replied "Well how does a pizza sound?" "It sounds great compared to McDonalds!" I said enthusiastically. My mom said "Okay well let me go find somewhere to get pizza and then we will go and get it.". 10 minutes later, I walked outside into the brisk Minnesota air and inhaled deeply. I exhaled the breath just as deeply and looked up at the stars and said to them "Here's to a new beginning.".


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has the introduction of James! Be sure to read the prelude first so you understand the backstory. Without further ado, I present The Fashion of His Love, Chapter One.

Fully italicized sentences are the thoughts of the current character.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

* * *

><p><em>Ryan POV<em>

"_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby"_ my radio alarm clock sang at 5:30 in the morning. I was up at an instant to just shut it up. I laid back down in my bed for a second and stared up at the ceiling. I let out a longer sigh before getting up and going into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror gasped loudly at the person I saw looking back. My hair was a mess with random pieces sticking up in random directions. I let out a grunt and turned the shower on. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water was soothing on my skin and I just let it run over me for a little while. I was really nervous because today was my first day of school. My first day of walking out into this new world, 1200 miles away from everything I knew and loved.

I sighed loudly again and put some body wash onto my loofah then ran it all over my body, covering myself in soap suds. I rinsed them off and washed and conditioned my medium length dark, brown hair. I turned off the water after thoroughly rinsing out my hair and stepped out of the shower. I dried my hair and myself and wrapped the towel around my waist. I took out my hair dryer and blew dry my hair and brushed it, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. It was about 6:15 now and I went to my closet and put on a simple white v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I made my favorite thing, cinnamon raisin toast with some chocolate milk. The smell of the cinnamon, comforting me even more. I ate it quickly and went back to the bathroom to straighten my hair. After putting some hairspray on it, I deemed my hair to be perfection. I threw on my black, high-top converse, and a hoodie and grabbed my book bag out of the chair in my bedroom. I said goodbye to my mom and kissed her on her cheek and she said "Have a good day sweetie." and I replied "I'll try." shooting her a smile and then walked out the front door and ran to my car quickly to avoid the unseasonably cold morning.

It was only a 15 minute drive to Riverview High School. It was about 7:30 by the time I finally go to the school. I parked my car and then went directly to the main office to get my schedule and locker. As being the new meat in the school I got stared at a little bit. I just twirled my head around and waved at them. Was I being nice or was I being a bitch? They will probably never know. I did however take notice that there weren't too many cute guys around. Yeah, I'm gay. I've known that I was gay since I was in 7th grade back in Delaware when I became attracted to a certain 8th grader in my gym class. It never went anywhere, but that is the first gay crush that I remember. But it was so obvious that I was gay when I was younger when all I wanted to do was play with a doll house and the furniture and watch HGTV all day. Snapping back to reality, I walked down the hallway looking for my locker. As I did this a cute boy that was at his locker caught my eye. He is one word. Flawless. I noticed his gorgeous milk chocolate colored locks of hair first. It looked so soft. He had beautiful, large hazel eyes. His tan skin contrasted beautifully with the blue t-shirt he was wearing. I was close enough to notice his nipples were hard through his shirt. _Whoop I should buy him some pastees and put them in his locker._ He was just so perfect. I needed to find out who this gorgeous boy was pronto.

I shot him a quick smile and kept walking. I finally found my locker only a short distance down the hall from that boy's. _Shit._ _I wonder if he saw me checking him out? Oh God I hope not. _I took my book bag off and set it in my locker and took out a binder for my first class which was English. Thankfully, I was gifted in the brain area. I was one of the smartest kids at my old school but I didn't really flaunt it. I was good at almost everything I tried and had many avenues I could go down as far as a career goes. I walked up a staircase looking for room D21. _D15, D17, D19, ahh D21. _I walked into the classroom late because I got a little lost. I mean, I'm allowed to get lost its my first damn day. So I opened the door and walked into the classroom. I saw him. I saw the cute boy from the hallway. _Oh my fucking god. Stay calm Ryan, it's not the end of the world. _

The female teacher smiled softly at me then turned to the class and said "We have a new student joining us today. This is Ryan Ayers. Why don't you tell us where you're from Ryan?"

I turned to the class, smiled and said "I'm from Delaware.".

One of the presumably not-so-smart girls in the class then asked "Where is that?" and I replied "Its in the Mid-Atlantic,", to which she countered "And where is that?", and this time instead of replying I just shot her my best bitch stare.

_Wow that bitch is stupid. And she got to the eleventh grade how? _The teacher spoke up interrupting my thoughts "Okay Ryan, why don't you go sit next to James. James can you raise your hand?" I immediately saw just who James was. The cute guy in the hallway was James. _Oh god this is so not good. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO PUT ME NEXT TO HIM? Ugh. One step at a time Ryan. _I went over and sat in the seat next to James.

This is going to be an interesting class.

**~LINE/BREAK~**

_James' POV_

I had just arrived at school. I walked into the large, modern lobby and sat down on the usual bench where Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and myself would meet in the mornings. I had gotten a text from Carlos saying he was sick and wouldn't be in school today. _Great. _I pulled out my small mirror and my lucky comb and quickly combed my hair. My hair had to always look perfect. I saw Logan come in the doors and come toward me so I stood up to embrace him. He hugged me quickly and said "Sorry buddy I have to go finish something for Mrs. Richards."

"Oh really? What are you going to do help her construct a model of the solar system?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually YES I am." Logan said.

"Okay have fun with that I'll just sit and wait for Kendall BY MYSELF."

"Alright have fun" and he walked away.

I rolled my eyes and then texted Kendall.

"where r u im sitin here like a loser –J"

"sry katie was running late -K"

"is ok. ill b my locker -J"

"ok –K"

I sighed loudly and got up off the bench and checked my hair again. It still looked perfect. I walked down the hall and took a left into a hall with a large skylight in the ceiling. There wasn't much light coming in it though because the sun was hidden behind the dark grey clouds of the Minnesota morning. I had only stood there for a minute when Kendall comes walking down the hallway.

"Finally you're here" I said. "I was waiting FOREVER."

"Sorry it wasn't my fault that Katie didn't want to move this morning!" Kendall said.

I looked into the mirror in my locker and replied "It's okay."

Kendall then changed the subject. "Did you finish your paper for English? It was due today"

"SHIT! No! I didn't know that was due today!"

Kendall laughed.

"It's not funny Kendall! I'm going to fail and then my mom is going to kill me!"

"Oh shut up you're probably going to have Logan help you do some extra credit thing at the last minute like always."

"You know what you're probably right." I replied, suddenly calm again.

"Well I'm gonna go find Logan" Kendall said.

"Good luck. He's too busy trying to put Mercury next to Jupiter in the solar system with Mrs. Richards."

"You do know Mercury is not next to Jupiter right?"

"Oh whatever." I said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then… see you later James!"

"Bye Kendall."

Then, _he_ came down the hall. He was about my height, wearing a simple v-neck and skinny jeans. _Who is that? I've never seen him around here before._ He was cute though. I recently came to the realization that I was bisexual. But, I was more into the guys then the girls. I found that girls just couldn't satisfy me like a guy could. Not that I've been sleeping around with a bunch of guys, it was only once and with someone who doesn't go here anymore. My mom doesn't even know that I'm bi though and I plan to keep it that way for a while longer. I saw this new boy checking me out. _Yeah bitch, I bet you like what you see. _He shot me a quick smile and then walked to his locker. It was only about 30 feet away from mine. _Wow he's got a cute butt. He really works those skinny jeans. _I nodded in approval and closed my locker. I looked at him one last time and went to my first period class, my least favorite class next to math and science and social studies and all my other classes. _What did I need this stupid shit for anyway, its not like I really care. I can speak English, and why do we have to learn about dead people like they aren't even relevant anymore. Ugh I hate school. At least I have my friends in most of my classes though. _

The teacher was taking attendance. I completely zoned out until she said my name.

"James Diamond?" she said. "Is James here?".

"OH here!" I practically yelled.

I zoned out again until she was finished. "Okay class, come up and hand me your papers. They were due today, remember?". The entire class let out a collective sigh and got up to hand her their papers. I just stayed sitting because I didn't have a paper to give her and I just didn't want to get up.

"Ahh James no paper I see." the teacher said.

"Yup." I replied. _God she is such a bitch. _

"Any reason why?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes and continued to talk about announcements or some shit that I wasn't paying attention to. About 5 minutes later, the door opens. I look over to see who it is. It was that new kid with the cute butt.

The teacher spoke "We have a new student joining us today. This is Ryan Ayers. Why don't you tell us where you're from Ryan?"

He smiled. _Wow he has a nice smile too. _"I'm from Delaware." Ryan said in a semi-deep voice.

"Where is that?" the stupid girl in the class said. _Wow she's stupider than me. _

"Its in the Mid-Atlantic" he said.

"And where is that?"

And then he shot her this really amazing "bitch" look and he looked so cute when he did it.

The teacher spoke again,

"Okay Ryan, why don't you go sit next to James. James can you raise your hand?"

I rolled my eyes again and nonchalantly raised my hand acting like I didn't want him to sit next to me but I really did. He came and sat next to me and he had this amazing scent of lavender to him. I loved the smell of lavender. Could I already be developing a crush on this new kid? _No. I mean I don't even know if he likes guys. He probably doesn't. I mean everyone checks me out. _I put on my best poker face and started to not pay attention again. There was only one thing on my mind and that was Ryan, the boy with the cute butt that smelled like lavender who was sitting directly to my right.

This is going to be an interesting class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! :D


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: This chapter moves the plot along slightly, but not very much. This chapter is more focused on introducing two new characters which will become prominent in this story. I hope you enjoy! Please review! :) **

Fully italicized sentences are thoughts of the current character. I don't own BTR.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<br>**

**Ryan POV**

This English class had just started reading Hamlet by William Shakespeare. They were all reading along to a recording that was coming from a speaker in the ceiling. I wasn't paying attention at all, as I was caught up in my own thoughts:

_Wow I can't believe I am sitting next to him. Next to James. He's so gorgeous. I think he's ignoring me though. I mean he didn't even say hello to me. Maybe he's mad at me for checking him out? Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. I've already fucked myself over and I haven't even said anything to him! Fuck! _

I snapped out of my endless thoughts when I felt something hit my left leg. I turned to James.

"Sorry." James mumbled, barely audible.

"It's okay" I said with a soft smile.

"I'm James by the way." he said in a low voice.

_Awww he's shy!_ _Being shy means he's genuine. _"And I'm Ryan." I paused for a second trying to gather the words that were right on the tip of my tongue. I said "I really like your hair." and then quickly turned away, too nervous to see his facial expression.

"Thanks!" he said, the happiness at my compliment evident in his voice.

I turned around again to face him after I heard the tone of his response "You're very welcome." I said as I looked into his eyes. He blushed and looked away.

"Hey you two! Hush!" the teacher squealed and then continued on with her lesson.

**James POV**

_Why does he have to be everything I like? The lavender scent, the beautiful blue eyes, his amazing style. I want to get to know him, but does he want to get to know me? Does he even like boys? I mean I don't want to say anything, but I want to say everything. He has this energy to him, that I just gravitate to. I think I might let him come after me, rather than going in for the catch like I usually do. The unknown is scary and James Diamond will not be made to look like a fool. _

I may have not accidently bumped Ryan's leg next to me.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's okay" Ryan replied.

"I'm James by the way."

"And I'm Ryan."

And then he said something I hadn't expected him to say.

"I really like your hair." he said quickly and then looked away.

_Oh yeah, he wants me. _"Thanks!" I said happily because of the compliment itself but also because Ryan had been the one to say it.

"You're very welcome." he said and I blushed.

And then the teacher told us to shut up.

**~LINE/BREAK~**

**Ryan POV**

The rest of the English class was uneventful other than me checking out James' bulging muscles out of the corner of my eye. _And what gorgeous muscles they were. _As much as I would love to bask in the aroma of James' Cuda products, forever, I can't_. _It was time to move onto my second period class which was math. We were to work in groups, and even though I was the new kid, I was immediately thrown into a group. I was in a group with a girl who had long brown hair. She was very pretty. Her name is Briana and I knew after we had only been talking for five minutes that we were going to be very good friends. Instead of doing our group work, we just sat there and talked the whole time about everything a girl and a gay could gush about. Boys, clothes, music, movies. We found that we actually liked a lot of the same things.

"So how do you like it here?" she said.

"Well it's only my first day, but its okay I guess. The people are nice for the most part." I replied.

"Yeah everyone here is pretty accepting of new people."

"Yeah I've noticed that. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What do you know about a guy with long brown hair and tanned muscles that's named James?" Before she could respond to the question, the bell rang and we were scrambling to get out of the classroom but we both agreed to meet at lunch and sit together.

**~LINE/BREAK~**

_Fast Forward to Lunch _

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I walked into the cafeteria with Briana. "This cafeteria is really nice. I love the design of this school."

Briana chuckled a little bit and said "Only you would say something like that.", with a teasing smile.

I just smiled at her and flipped my hair sassily. _Oh my god. There's a salad bar, a soup bar, pizza, a sandwich bar. Goodness I guess this school district must be getting some Trump checks _**(1)**_ to pay for all this! _I decided to get a salad with croutons, an energy bar, and a chocolate milk. "Do you always eat like a rabbit?" Briana asked.

I stared at her for a second, "No, I do not eat like a rabbit. I love a bacon cheeseburger with fries just as much as the next straight guy." I said with a sarcastic smile. _I really do like bacon cheeseburgers though. _

Briana laughed at my comment. "Oh my god, you are really funny!"

"Thanks! People tell me that a lot." With a slightly more serious tone I said "So tell me what you know about that tall, tanned, and handsome guy named James."

Briana smiled at me and began "His name is James Diamond. His mom owns a cosmetics company so he has a lot of money. If what I have heard is right, he wants to be famous. He plays hockey too. He is friends with 3 other guys and I think they have known each other for like ever. His friend's names are Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. All of them together rule this school."

I just sat there and let this information process for a moment. _So I flirted with one of the most popular guys in the school? Oh god now I'm gonna be in deep shit. Welcome to Hell, population me. _

"There's something else you should know about James." Briana began.

"Lay all on me honey."

She leaned into me and said softly "James is bisexual.".

I felt like time had stopped. _Did I hear her correctly? Did she really just say that James was bisexual?_ _Am I hallucinating? _"Wha-wha-what? Seriously?" I said quickly.

"Yeah he got with a senior last year, they were in a relationship for only a few months when they broke up."

"Oh my god I like love you right now! You like know everything!"

"I like to keep myself informed." Briana said with a smile.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and I hugged Briana. "See you later!" We went our separate ways.

The next class I had was Social Studies. I love history so this subject has always been one of my favorites. I felt like I had just sat down when the bell rang. I had one of my electives next, it was boring to be honest because I already knew all this stuff. I had physical science next. They class had just started the Space unit.

"Does anyone know how old the Universe is?" Mrs. Richards (the teacher) asked. I immediately raised my hand. Only one other person raised their hand. He had dark, short hair and he was reasonably attractive. The teacher called on me. "Ryan?"

"It is about 14 billion years old." I said confidently.

"Correct!" the teacher said surprised and then continued on with her lesson.

The dark haired boy was sitting in the row to the right of me, he leaned over and said "Wow, you're really smart."

"Well I'm not just a pretty face hun." I said smiling. "I watch a lot of space documentaries."

"Oh really? Do you see that model of the solar system?" the dark haired boy point to the lab bench. "I helped Mrs. Richards make that".

"Impressive." I said. "My name is Ryan by the way."

"Logan." he said. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah I just moved here from Delaware."

"Ahh the First State and the second smallest."

"It's really not as glamorous as it sounds." I said.

Logan gave me a weird face, "Oh why not?"

"Because the part of Delaware where I'm from only has one mall and that's like the only thing there to do without having to travel up north. Pretty much it's just really boring." I shrugged.

"Well do you miss it at all?"

"I mean, of course I miss it. But I'll be okay. I look at moving to Minnesota as a new beginning, a clean slate." I had said the last sentence with a big smile.

"That is actually a very good outlook to have on the whole situation. You control your own happiness."

"I definitely do! You can't let other people push you around. I've been through that."

The bell rang, and my first day was over. Logan and I traded cell numbers so we could talk more later since we had a lot of the same interests. I went to my locker which Briana had found. We just stood there and talked for a while before we said good-bye and went on our own separate ways.

**~LINE/BREAK~**

I arrived home at about 4 pm and my mom wasn't home yet. _What a day this has been. I gained a new best friend, a new friend, and a potential romance. The school was okay, and the people are nice. Today has been almost perfect. What a great new beginning this has been. _The thoughts were racing in my head, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't really like the whole Logan convo, but overall I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I know this is slow going, but I am trying to develop these relationships as natural as I can. Also, a dual-story line will emerge soon as will some SMUT! I have big big plans for this story (and a possible sequel story), so I hope you stick around!  
><strong>

**(1)** _Trump check_ is an analogy used by the fabulous Real Housewife of Atlanta Nene Leakes to indicate a large sum of money.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It's been a tough couple of weeks and I just haven't been in the mood to write. But I'm going to try and update more often! I don't really like the last part of this but, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan POV<strong>

It had been one _amazing _week,_ "I want your love and I want your revenge"_ my phone sang as I got a text. I hit the screen on my phone and it came to life. The text was from Logan and said "Hey, would you like to go bowling with me and meet my friends tomorrow?"

I smiled at my phone. _That is so nice of him to invite me! _I typed quickly "Sure! What time do you want me to come?"

About a minute later my phone sang that lyric from _Bad Romance_ again and I read the new message from Logan "How does about 5 pm sound?"

"That sounds great! Thanks for inviting me Logan!" I typed back and then hit send. I quickly texted Briana "Hey Logan invited me to go bowling tomorrow and meet his friends, do you want to go shopping before then?"

Almost instantly I got a text back "YES! You know I love to go shopping! I'll meet you at your house around noon." she texted.

"Okay see you then. Can't wait! :D", I texted back. I hit the volume rocker and set my phone to silent. _It looks like tomorrow is going to be the cherry on top of this already amazing week. _I fell back on my bed and was staring up at my ceiling. Logan and I had gone to a local science museum on Wednesday and we had a good time. We have a lot in common as far as academics go. James and I had also been having small, but flirtatious conversations when we were English. _I am pretty sure he wants me and I definitely want him, I feel a connection with him. _I looked at the time, almost midnight. I got undressed and got under my blankets. I soon drifted to sleep thinking about what a fun day it was going to be tomorrow.

**~LINE/BREAK~**

_"Do you want me?" James said with a smirk and I saw his eyes darken with lust. _

_"No baby, I don't just want you, I need you. Right now." _

_With that, he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me wildly, his tongue shoving open my mouth and instantly fighting with my own tongue. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged at it a bit. James moaned into my mouth in pleasure. "Oh do you like that?" I said as I tugged at his hair harder. Again he moaned into my mouth. James popped the button on my skinny jeans and pulled down the zipper while still wildly kissing me. He stuck his hand into my pants and palmed me harshly causing me to let out a lustful groan. "I want your dirty mouth all over my brown south" I whispered seductively into James' ear. Almost immediately he was down on his knees and he put his mouth on my dick with such force I was thrown up against the wall again. I moaned loudly as his tongue moved painfully slow around my shaft and then gently licked at my slit. He looked up at me with his large hazel eyes as he stuck his hand under my shirt and played with my nipple. Every passing second James was getting harsher and more forceful with his sucking, if that is even possible. I tangled my hands in his hair again and pulled it. He moaned around my dick sending feelings of pure ecstasy through my body. I let out a pleasured sigh, "Oh my god James I think I'm gonna-" _

_"Starry night come inside me like never before_" my alarm clock sang at 10:30 am. "FUCK" I yelled remembering that very detailed and graphic dream. _Wow you've even invaded my dreams haven't you James? _ I moved suddenly feeling a warm liquid on my stomach. "Oh great I'm covered in cum too." I mumbled quietly. I got up and went into my bathroom and turned the shower on ready to get the cum off of me.

**~LINE/BREAK~**

The clock struck 12 noon and there was a knock on my front door. I got up and answered it and was met by Briana attacking me with a hug. Our major height difference was clearly visible. "Well, you're _right_ on time aren't you?" I said to her.

"You better believe it." She said with that pretty smile of hers.

"Well I didn't expect you to be tardy for this party!" I said sassily. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah. Let's goooooooooo!"

I put my coat on, locked the door and then turned around to Briana. We interlocked elbows and walked down the walkway together, almost slipping on some ice and we started laughing. Still laughing, I opened the passenger side door for her and she got into the car. I got in the driver's side and then we set off. We started singing to the latest music on the radio together and we knew it was going to be a fun day.

_20 Minutes Later._

"Finally we're here!" I said.

"Oh shut up it isn't that far away!" Briana said as she punched my arm.

"OW. I didn't know a little thing like you could be so strong!" I said. She just rolled her eyes and led me into the mall. It was pretty large with a very modern design. It was all decorated for the holidays, with lights everywhere. It looked absolutely spectacular. "Me gusta." I said, "Did I ever tell you I want to be an interior designer, Briana?"

"Uhhh, no I don't think you did? But I think you would make an amazing interior designer." She said.

"Aww stop. Really?"

"YES! If you design sense is anything like your fashion sense you will be amaze."

"Thank you" I said as I hugged her. "Now let's go shopping!" I said dragging her into one of the clothing stores. We walked into the rather grand entrance to Hollister and then into the actual store. "Oh my god, can't they turn on some fucking lights?" I said.

"No it's always like this in here." Briana said with a laugh.

"Why though? It's creepy."

"I don't know! Come on lets go look at some jeans!"

_Several Minutes Later…_

"Ooh gurl those jeans fit you perfectly!" I exclaimed once she came out of the dressing room.

"You really think so?"

"Yes! Your booty looks amaze. Okay, now it's _my_ turn to try on stuff!" A few minutes later I came out in a light blue button up shirt, with the two top buttons unbuttoned showing off my slightly defined chest, and dark blue skinny jeans. I thought I looked pretty good, with the blue of the shirt bringing out the icy blue of my eyes and my dark brown hair contrasting with it beautifully. Briana gasped as I walked out. "How do I look?" I asked.

"You. Look. Amazing." She said, taking brief pauses between each of those words.

I chuckled lightly, "Thanks!"

**~LINE/BREAK~**

We continued shopping, bouncing from store to store, and by the time we were done shopping our arms were draped in bags. "Hey let's go put these in my car okay? Then we can continue walking around and shopping!" Briana agreed and so we went and put our 10 or so bags into my trunk and back into the mall we went. It was about three o'clock now, and I didn't realize it was getting so late already. "Hey, do you want to go get –"I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the towering Christmas tree in the middle of the food court. "Oh my god, Briana look! It has to be at least 70 feet tall! It's so gorgeous!"

Briana laughed at me a little. "Do you always get so worked up over Christmas decorations?"

I hesitated a second before answering, "Yeah, I do. I just really, really love Christmas! Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to get anything to eat?"

"Sure!" she said., and with that we headed on over to Chik-Fil-A. We sat down on at a table by the large Christmas tree, which I insisted on. We pretty much made small talk the whole time as we eat.

"So how are you going to be when you see James tonight?" Briana asked.

I looked at her shocked and then I dropped my chicken sandwich. "Oh my god! I didn't know James was going to be there! I didn't know James was friends with _my_ Logan!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sounds like Ryan has a problem! Will he go bowling with Logan and see James, or will he make up an excuse to not go? You'll just have to wait and find out ;) Also, I know that there hasn't been very much BTR related stuff or characters in this fic thus far, but I promise they are coming! Please review! :)


End file.
